deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher VS Goku Black
Bill Cipher VS Goku Black '''is a What if? episode of Death Battle. It features Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Description '''Dragon Ball Super VS Gravity Falls!! '''These characters are well known to cause so many chaos and they are very powerful villain. Who will win?? Interlude '''Wiz: '''Characters that are overpowered, such like Dragon Ball Super, DC Comics and many more. People compared any fictional character to the fight to the death. '''Boomstick: '''But these characters are no normal one. Bill Cipher, the triangular dream demon. '''Wiz: '''And Goku Black, the one known as Zamasu that took Goku's body in the future timeline. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Bill Cipher Boomstick: '''Have you ever wonder, a being that is a shape of a meat dorito, with one eye, and... never mind, we're talking about this guy. '''Wiz: '''Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. '''Boomstick: '''You ever said to yourself that talking meat dorito doesn't exist, well guess what! It does exist! '''Wiz: '''He is known to know, everything. He's based on the Eye of Providence, he is well known to his Reality Warper ability, he ignores the laws of physical and does it his own. You would say a trillion year old dorito is really old. '''Boomstick: '''Speaking of which, he is really good giving people nightmares in the dream world. '''Wiz: '''Without a physical form however, Bill could only access the dreams of the third dimension's beings. In order to make his dealings with mortals easier, he took on the name Bill Cipher as his real name would evaporate one with an expression of horror and ecstasy on their face '''Boomstick: '''Remember kids, never bring Bill to life, or your life is... screwed. '''Wiz: '''Bill confirms himself he is a fourth dimensional being, even the journal stated that a 6th and 11th dimensional is scared of Bill's power. '''Boomstick: '''He is really freaking powerful for a reality warper like him, even the Time Baby stated that Bill was a threat to the Multiverse! How powerful can this guy get?? '''Wiz: '''Sadly tho, he has weakness. Bill can be defeated by other reality warpers like him, or even above him. Another weakness is, If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased. '''Boomstick: '''Jesus! But overall, Bill Cipher is one freaking powerful reality warpers. Not the strongest, but, he is freaking powerful! Goku Black '''Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe is huge, with the afterlife, hell, and pretty much other planets. Boomstick: Unless of course, time is what matters. Wiz: A fellow warrior named Trunks, came into the future and came in the present, this change everything. Boomstick: And this is when Trunk's timeline gets screwed up. To which that was caused by Goku Black. Wiz: Before he was Goku Black, he was Zamasu, from Universe 10. Boomstick: Zamasu was the supreme kai in training to the supreme ki, Gowasu. The same Gowasu that got erase in the tournament of power, damn.. Wiz: With his continuous distrust of mortals and growing dismay of the Kais' passive and indirect influence of the universe's development, he ultimately rejected his teachings and went rogue, developing his Zero Mortals Plan. Boomstick: Then he killed Gowasu, take the ring and the earrings, and use the super dragon ball to switch bodies with Goku from another timeline. That is... actually pretty smart. Wiz: Goku Black is known for his incredible strength, being able to keep with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. The more hits he gets, the stronger he become. Boomstick: He is known for shooting ki blast, uses his energy as weapons, something like that. And flight. Wiz: He can even transform into Super Saiyan Rose. The form that looks like Super Saiyan..- Boomstick: '''Anyway! Goku Black is a powerful DBZ character to kept up with Goku and Vegeta. '''Goku Black: I'm from a much higher place than you… and I've seen the truth of this world, the Universe, and all things in it. I noticed the results and decided mortal beings should be destroyed. Mortals are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make the world — the Universe — a beautiful paradise, I want to annihilate the mortals on the gods' behalf, who won't admit their failure! Fight In Trunks Future timeline, we see cities were destroyed and burned. Millions of people have die, Goku Black was floating in the air, seeing chaos in this humanity world. Goku Black: '''Pathetic, humanity put on shame to those of gods. Ugh. Goku Black sensed a pressure, he notices a dorito shape like being came out of nowhere, as he was lands to the ground safely. It was Bill Cipher. '''Bill Cipher: '''Where am I? And what's up with this place? Goku Black was confused to see a triangular dream demon here in this timeline. Bill was behind Black, Black moves back and saw Bill was behind him. '''Goku Black: '''How did you- '''Bill Cipher: '''Relax pal, name's Bill. But you can call me your new "God". I'll tell you what, this place looks perfect! Chaos, destruction. Bill eye glows blue in flames, he ofter a hand shake to Goku Black. '''Bill Cipher: '''You tell me where the heck am I, or you'll be destroye- Goku Black suddenly kicks Bill with a powerful direct kick, knocking Bill to multiple buildings. Goku Black doesn't care who Bill is. '''Goku Black: '''Fool.. facing me is a terrible mistake. Bill Cipher teleported to where he is, he is now angry. '''Bill Cipher: '''That's it! Talking won't do, but destroying you will be enjoyable! '''FIGHT! Goku Black charges towards at Bill with a repeatedly of punches and kicks, it did nothing to him. Goku Black growled, he fire energy blast at Bill which he deflect it with his hands. Black then tries again with a punch at Bill, which he caught it without reacting to it. Bill spins Goku Black around and throws him to the ground hard, Goku Black gets up, he powers up, the aura was purple, he laughed. Black went full power and charges at Bill with a powerful punch, but Bill instantly teleport away and was already on top of Black. Just as Black sees Bill wasn't there, Bill Cipher fires energy blast from his eyes. Knocking Black to a building really hard. Bill lands on the ground safely. Seeing Black was badly injured, despite of it. Black doesn't have any choice but to turn into his Super Saiyan Rose form. Goku Black then powers up heavily to his Super Saiyan Rose. His hair was like a Super Saiyan expect the eyes and the hair is pink. His aura was pink as well. Black just chuckle. Goku Black: '''You wanna play it that way? Well here it comes! Black uses his speed to repeatedly punches and kicks at Bill from behind, Black keeps continued punching Bill, which he sends Bill to multiple buildings again with a powerful punch. It knocks Bill to all multiple buildings from Black's punch. Bill gets up slowly, he has a idea since this is a boring fight for him. '''Bill Cipher: '''This is worthless.. even his strongest form is no match against my power, and yet I'm still holding back heavily. This fight isn't worth seeing. Bill snaps his finger, as he freezes Black. Bill flew his way to where Goku Black is, he sighed, increase his fist twice his size and heavily slap Goku Black. As he moves back, he decrease his fist to normal. He unfreezes Black to where he was knocked to the ground so hard that he revert back to his base form, he was heavily injured. He was exhausted of the fight, he can see he is bleeding a little. He growled madly. '''Goku Black: '''Just what powe..- Bill then suddenly use his telekinesis to crush Goku Black to a can of soda, hearing bones and organs were breaking and destroyed. The soda can lands on the ground, just as Bill shoots a weak energy blast, from his finger to obliterated Goku Black into nothingness. '''Bill Cipher: '''Well that was completely over, already, better find out where I am. Bill then flew away to another planet to where he is. '''KO! Result Boomstick: Holy crap! The ending was brutal! '''Wiz: '''Goku Black was the faster fighter than Bill, but Bill takes everything to his edge. '''Boomstick: '''Bill Cipher is a freaking reality warper! What more do you want!? '''Wiz: '''Not only that but not even the strongest Dragon Ball Super character can stop the evil dream demon. Since his power is so powerful, that even 11 dimensional being is scared of Bill's power, plus, Bill has so many ways to kill Goku Black while Goku Black has 0 percent to even try or even kill Bill. '''Boomstick: '''Looks like in the end, Goku Black can't stop a dorito. '''Wiz: '''The winner is- '''Bill Cipher: *appears out of nowhere* '''ME! Who are you rooting for?? Bill Cipher Goku Black Category:What-If? Death Battles